Save The World
SAVE THE WORLD est l'ending principal de l'anime. La chanson est interprétée par Iori Nomizu. Liste de pistes La chanson est écrite par Shoko Fujibayashi, composée et arrangée par Mikio Sakai. #'SAVE THE WORLD' #Save My Heart #Strawberry Rain #SAVE THE WORLD (Off Vocal) #Save My Heart (Off Vocal) #Strawberry Rain (Off Vocal) Video Ending= Audio Personnages Paroles Kanji= だから また会えますか? 信じてくれますか? 恋に似て非なるもので… SAVE THE WORLD 世界が終わる前に キル or キス 君が笑ってくれたら ウレシいのです。 まだ恋の「こ」の字も知らないのに あぁどうして チュートリアルもなく実践 気持ちだけ フライングして最前線 クールな君 弾かれパニック! 好感度の波に 振り回されて 遊ばれてる?オモチャ モチャ それ以下!? It\'s long way 果てしなすぎる 君への道のりを 全速力で 走り続けるよ また会えますか? 信じてくれますか? 恋に似て非なるもので… SAVE THE WORLD 触れたくて だけど近づけなくて 悩みだけが ループしてく 自己アピール 不発 自信喪失 進む度に たわわ罠 もうダメだーっ Oh My God! 輝きすぎる 君への坂道は かなり険しい だけど行かなくちゃ 君の心を 見せてくれますか? 恋に似て非なるもので… SAVE THE WORLD It's long way 果てしなすぎる 君への道のりを 全速力で 走り続けるよ また会えますか? 信じてくれますか? 恋に似て非なるもので… SAVE THE WORLD 世界が終わる前に キル or キス 君が笑ってくれたら ウレシいのです。 |-| Romaji= Dakara Mata aemasu ka? Shinjite kuremasu ka? Koi ni nite hinaru mono de... SAVE THE WORLD Sekai ga owaru mae ni kiru or kisu Kimi ga waratte kuretara ureshii no desu. Mada koi no "ko" no ji mo shiranai no ni Aa dou shite chuutoriaru mo naku jissen Kimochi dake furaingu shite saizensen Kuuru na kimi hajikare panikku! Koukando no nami ni furimawasarete Asobareteru? omocha mocha sore ika!? It's long way Hateshi na sugiru kimi e no michinori o Zensokuryoku de hashiri tsuzukeru yo Mata aemasu ka? shinjite kuremasu ka? Koi ni nite hinaru mono de... SAVE THE WORLD Furetakute Dakedo chikazuke nakute Nayami dake ga ruupu shiteku Jiko apiiru fuhatsu jishin soushitsu Susume tabi ni tawawa wana mou dame daa Oh my god! Kagayaki sugiru kimi e no sakamichi wa Kanari kewashii dakedo ikanakucha Kimi no kokoro o misete kuremasu ka? Koi ni nite hinaru mono de... SAVE THE WORLD It's long way Hateshi na sugiru kimi e no michinori o Zensokuryoku de hashiri tsuzukeru yo Mata aemasu ka? shinjite kuremasu ka? Koi ni nite hinaru mono de... SAVE THE WORLD Sekai ga owaru mae ni kiru or kisu Kimi ga waratte kuretara ureshii no desu. |-| Anglais= That's why Will we meet again? Will you keep trusting me? Using that thing not the same as love... SAVE THE WORLD Before the world ends, kill or kiss me If you laughs, I'll be happy. I still can't tell the world "L" of Love I am put into the practice without any tutorial My feelings flew into the most front line As you acts very cool, my panic bursts out! I'm but swaying randomly in the wave of my favorites Am I being toyed? As if I am a toy, or maybe lower!? It's long way The pathway leads to you is endless Yet, I'll run with full of my might Will we meet again? Will you keep trusting me? Using that thing not the same as love... SAVE THE WORLD I want to touch you But we're yet to be close enough I'm now but worried about that My appeal won't come out, and now I'm doubting myself When I want to move forwards, I'm always lead to a trap, this won't work! Oh My God! The slope leading to you is very bright It's very steep, but I have to go Will you show me that heart of yours? Using that thing not the same as love... SAVE THE WORLD It's long way The pathway leads to you is endless Yet, I'll run with full of my might Will we meet again? Will you keep trusting me? Using that thing not the same as love... SAVE THE WORLD Before the world ends, kill or kiss me If you laughs, I'll be happy. |-| Français= Catégorie:Ending Catégorie:Saison 01 Catégorie:Date A Music First Half